two_steps_from_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Nero
Information: Nero was the fifteenth industry released by Two Steps From Hell and the sixteenth overall. Published in 2011, it was an epic genre album and, like Balls to the Wall, featured some compositions by Alex Pfeffer. As of 2017, all of the songs, apart from One Way Out, have been re-released to the public on Archangel, Halloween, Classics Volume One, Miracles, Legacy, Classics Volume Two, Two Steps From Hell: Ringtones and Nero Anthology. Additionally, two songs from the album Invincible (Am I Not Human? and To Glory) were re-released on this album. Lastly, Strength of a Thousand Men would later be remixed and re-released on the industry album Burn. Official Website Description: Two Steps From Hell Nero, released in 2011. Nero is a mostly grand album with some softer pieces mixed in. Much of Nero ended up on the top selling public album "Archangel". Recorded by Capellen orchestra in Czech and Los Angeles. YouTube Channel Description: NERO Coming in October! Two years in the making, a lifetime of inspiration. Two Steps From Hell redefine the word "Epic" with the new release "NERO". 40 new compositions from Two Steps From Hell composers Thomas Bergersen & Nick Phoenix. (The number of tracks has been changed to 39) Track List: NOTE: Alternate versions of the tracks are not mentioned here. # United We Stand - Divided We Fall by Thomas Bergersen; feat Merethe Soltvedt (later released on ''Archangel)'' # Everlasting'' by Nick Phoenix'' (alternate version feat. Aya Peard; new version later released on ''Archangel ''and ''Legacy)'' # Archangel by Thomas Bergersen; feat Francesca Genco (possibly) (later released on ''Archangel ''and ''Legacy)'' # Destructo'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on ''Archangel)'' # Strength of a Thousand Men by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Merethe Soltvedt (later released on ''Archangel ''and ''Legacy ''and remixed on ''Burn)'' # Am I Not Human?'' by Nick Phoenix; feat Nick Phoenix'' (originally released on ''Invincible)'' # Magic of Love by Thomas Bergersen (later released on ''Archangel)'' # The Last Stand'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on ''Archangel)'' # Nero by Thomas Bergersen (later released on ''Archangel)'' # Unexplained Forces'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on ''Archangel)'' # Salvation by Thomas Bergersen (later released on ''Classics Volume Two)'' # Mountains From Water'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on ''Archangel)'' # Five Finger Fillet by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Nero Anthology) # Disappear'' by Alexander Pfeffer (later released on Nero Anthology)'' # Caradhras'' by Nick Phoenix; feat. Aya Peard '' (later released on ''Archangel)'' # To Glory by Thomas Bergersen (originally released on ''Invincible ''and later released on ''Legacy)'' # Destiny Will Wait'' by Nick Phoenix; feat. Aya Peard (later released on Nero Anthology)'' # Casablanca by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Thomas Bergersen and Aya Peard (possibly) (later released on ''Classics Volume Two)'' # Aesir'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on ''Archangel)'' # Starfall by Thomas Bergersen; feat Francesca Genco (later released on ''Classics Volume Two)'' # Immortal Avenger'' by Nick Phoenix; feat. Aya Peard'' (altered version later released on ''Archangel)'' # Undefeated by Thomas Bergersen (later released on ''Classics Volume Two)'' # Sanctuary is Lost'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on ''Archangel)'' # Birth of a Hero by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Classics Volume One)'' # One Way Out by Nick Phoenix; feat. Aya Peard'' # Area 51'' by Nick Phoenix (later released on Nero Anthology)'' # Ride to Victory by Thomas Bergersen (later released on ''Classics Volume Two)'' # It Lives by Thomas Bergersen (later released on ''Halloween)'' # King Louie Kablooey'' by Nick Phoenix (later released on Nero Anthology)'' # Fatal Fury'' by Alexander Pfeffer (later released on Nero Anthology)' # The Devil Plays a Smoking Trumpet ''by Thomas Bergersen ''(later released on Nero Anthology)' # Tower of Mischief ''by Thomas Bergersen ''(later released on Nero Anthology)' # Crack in Time by Alexander Pfeffer (later released on Nero Anthology)' # Oz No More by Nick Phoenix (later released on Nero Anthology)' # Fear the Resurrection by Nick Phoenix (alternate version feat. Aya Peard)'' # My Freedom by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Merethe Soltvedt (altered version later released on Miracles and ''Legacy)'' # Lotus Mother'' by Nick Phoenix (later released on Nero Anthology)' # Exodus by Alexander Pfeffer (later released on Nero Anthology)' # Allegro Agitato ''by Thomas Bergersen ''(later released on Nero Anthology)' Trivia: * This album has the most songs that have been re-released to the public, with 36 (38 if you count Invincible). * This is the first industry album to feature songs that were previously released on a public album. * The name ''Exodus was also used for a song in Volume One, making this the second time a song name was reused for another album. * Strength of a Thousand Men was later remixed and re-released on Burn. * My Freedom was originally intended for release on Thomas Bergersen's solo album "Illusions", only to be dropped and placed on this album instead. * Archangel was one of the selected songs to be cut up and used for the public toolkit Two Steps From Hell: Ringtones. * This was the first industry album to receive the Anthology treatment. * Alongside the original versions of the songs, Nero Anthology also featured instrumental versions of United We Stand, Divided We Fall, Everlasting, Archangel, Destructo, Strength of a Thousand Men, The Last Stand, Undefeated, Caradhras, To Glory, Casablanca, Aesir, Birth of a Hero and Ride to Victory. Alternate versions (e.g. without synths, with Irish whistle/vocals) of'' Everlasting'', Am I Not Human?, Magic of Love, Aesir and Fear the Resurrection also appeared. Category:Epic Genre Album Category:Thomas Bergersen Category:Nick Phoenix Category:Merethe Soltvedt Category:Aya Peard